


Let me just slither over

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: COVID-19, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, Post-Armageddon, The Hobbit References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: After their call, Crowley slithers over to watch Aziraphale eat cake.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Let me just slither over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Good Omens lockdown video, of course.

_He sounded sad too. We used to go out for lunch or dinner every week without fail over the last year, after all. Maybe I should... No, no. Stupid demon. He said to follow the rules._

_..._

_But that mournful tone..._

*

"This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down", Aziraphale read. When the bells rang, it was so unexpected that he rose with a start. "Uh, sorry, we are closed. Definitely closed. Wait, how did you get insi..." He turned towards the door. "Huh. I thought maybe it was burglars again."

"Just me, angel", the demon said, leaning against the door frame. In his right hand, a wine bottle was dangling. "Thought I would make good on my words and slither over. Brought something to drink too."

Aziraphale put down the book, trying to sound stern. "My dear boy. I told you to stay home."

"Eh. Found a good way to maintain safe distance from the people and to not set a bad example", Crowley countered, shrugging his shoulders. "Just slithered over here in my true form."

"In... in your _true_ form? Have you lost your mind?", Aziraphale exclaimed.

Crowley cackled. "Oh, _relax_ , angel. They all fainted on sight. Fainting usually doesn't kill you."

"But... but the car drivers..."

The demon made a dismissive gesture. "Barely any of them on the streets. Steered the few who were to the curb so that they wouldn't hurt themselves."

"Uh... Okay. But what if one of us does get ill, against all expectations?"

"I severely doubt that, angel. And even if, I'd wager we have enough healing power at our disposal."

Aziraphale nodded slowly. "What with you having been..." He swallowed. "Uh. As long as you're here, how about some cake?"

"Hmm. Maybe a small slice of angel's cake, angel."

*** Some plates of cake and glasses of wine later ***

"'S good, angel. You should take part in the Great British Bake Off or something _._ ", Crowley muttered. "If that still airs."

Aziraphale looked up from his plate with devil's cake. "That good? Really?", he beamed. "Oh. You have something there. Allow me?" He leaned forward, wiping away a crumb from Crowley's lips.

This resulted in a very impressive change of the demon's face colour. "Ngk", Crowley said.

"Oh. I'm sorry", the angel mumbled, pulling away his hand.

"Nothing to be sorry for, angel", Crowley croaked. "However, I... I probably should be on my way", he added, starting to get up.

"No!", Aziraphale called out.

Crowley stopped mid-movement, looking at the angel in surprise.

"I... I... mean, uh, I don't want you to break the rules a second time..." He swallowed hard. "Stay here?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows while slumping back on the couch. "For how long?"

"Uh, for as long as you like. I mean, if you want to stay until July or longer..."

Before Crowley could stop himself, the words were out. "How about forever, then?"

"Sounds good, actually. More cake?"

*** THE END ***

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it is not forever, because they, eventually, decide to move out of London to the South Downs. But this is a story for another time...
> 
> I drew some fanart fitting the story. It can be found here: https://twitter.com/siephilde42/status/1256246307590717446?s=21


End file.
